Losing Sight
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Kid!AU. When Jimmy doesn't show up as he usually does to drag Bones and Spock away from their homework for an adventure, Bones gets worried and he and Spock go look for him. They find him hiding, but what for?


**A/N: This fic takes place in the same AU as my story Only Logical, but they stand alone. (I don't even know if I have the ages quite matched up grr)**

At 14, Bones was pretty sure he should be considered an adult. Or at least be the one in charge when he was with kids younger than him. But it always seemed he ended up following the eight-year-old Jimmy on adventures, so his assumptions about age relating to power seemed to be wrong. Jimmy was really persuasive and charismatic, in addition to the fact he knew when to use his big, hazel puppy eyes.

Bones took some comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one who was wrangled along by Jimmy. Spock, who was ten, had the same problem as Bones and so their missions usually consisted of a party of three, unless a friend from school joined them.

They were also neighbors, at least for the school year, while their parents worked various jobs within either Starfleet or the Federation Government. This meant it wasn't uncommon for Jimmy or Spock to show up at his door anytime they wanted, or that Bones couldn't return the favor. (But he'd never admit how lonely summer vacations in Georgia could end up being).

Today, in the cool air of the approaching fall, Bones had set up on the porch with his new, and greater load, of high school homework. Spock had joined him, nose tucked into his too big hoodie and back to the warming late afternoon sun. Spock was in Bones' grade despite their four year age difference due to his Vulcan heritage, and they had been helping each other with homework since fifth grade, when Spock's family had come to spend an indefinite time on Earth for his father's ambassador related duties.

Spock was very good at math and such technical things. Bones was great at the abstract and more emotion driven things such as English. They both excelled at science though, which ended up in some very advanced and mature conversations that left little Jimmy snoozing. There were in fact a few late homework nights when they were making their science fair projects that they then had to carry Jimmy home (only a house over) because he fallen asleep. There maybe some holographic evidence of them tucking a sleepy Jim in and reading him a story, but their mothers' have wisely hidden it away from embarassed children.

Jimmy hadn't shown up yet that afternoon, which was odd. They all got out off the hover school tram at the same stop, even though that meant Spock had to walk a bit out of his way to get home, but Jimmy had bolted home with hardly a wave. Being next store neighbors in such as safe neighborhood meant that his mother and father didn't mind him coming over to Bones' house, knowing the older boy, similar in age to Jimmy's older siblings, would make sure he was safe.

So Bones and Spock went about their business, wondering if there was not to be some sort of adventure to day. Bones got to the point where he was worried, and tried to think back if he had seen anything off with Jim over the course of the day, on the brief moments he was in eyesight.

"You don't think Jimmy's sick, do you?" Bones had fidgeted until Spock sent him a perturbed look and he voiced his fears. "It isn't uncommon for kids his age to catch something and then crash." Jim had seemed a little pale on the bus, Bones added as an afterthought to himself.

Spock looked thoughtful as he mulled over the idea, before closing his old fashion math book. "Shall we proceed over and endeavor to find out?"

Bones jumped up in answer, scattering his PADD and stylus across the deck. "I was hoping you'd think that was the.. logical course of action as well."

Bones hurled himself over the railing facing Jimmy's house in a display of usual teen boy activity. Spock didn't feel the need to show off his Vulcan agility and so took the steps and met Bones as he ascended the porch to the Kirk home. Knocking on the door, they waited. If Jimmy was not sick, it could just be that he was spending time with one of his family members. When no one answered, Bones' worry spiked and he shot a look at Spock to see his eyebrow had risen in a concerned fashion.

Bones reached forward and tried the knob to find it unlocked. Pushing it opened, Bones stepped into the house to find it eerily quiet, unlike its usual bustle of life.

"Jimmy?" Bones called out, coming further in with Spock following close behind. His heart rate sped up, worry for the younger boy filling his throat.

"Jim? Where is your location?" Spock asked, and his concern was now evident in his tone as well.

"Let's go to his room," Bone said, making his way to the stairs. "He shouldn't be here alone."

"That would lead me to believe he was suppose to stay with us, as Mrs. Kirk trusts you to watch him." Spock kept pace at his side and they hurried up the flight of stairs.

"Which makes the fact he didn't come home with us really weird, he knows better," Bones knocked on the closed bedroom door. Behind it they heard some scrambling and what sounded like another door shutting. "Oh damn, he is hiding in his closet."

"What does that signify," Spock asked softly, before Bones could open the door.

"Let's just say, the last time it happened was because his dog died," Bones murmured. "It wasn't a good time for him."

With that he opened the door and made his way to the closed closet. "Jimmy?" he asked softly, sitting cross legged in front of it, Spock following his example.

"Go away Bones," the boy's voice sounded younger than usual and cracked with tears.

It always hurt Bones for Jimmy to cry, because he did so rarely. Never when he fell down or scraped his knees, even the time he broke his arm. Jimmy only cried when he was hurting terribly emotionally. He tended to be the happiest kid around. This, coupled with the fact that he was hiding in his closet, made Bones just more worried about what it could be that had his friend so distressed.

Pressing a hand to the door, Bones tried again. "Jimmy, what happened?" He felt Spock shift next to him, leaning forward and pressing his shoulder into his. Spock must have been just as distressed at Jimmy's state, but didn't know what to do to help.

"GO AWAY!" Jimmy shouted back, his anger hardly covering up his tears.

Nudging Spock, Bones hoped maybe he could get through to him. Bones was much better at getting emotions out of the kid, Spock at logic. "Jim, is there someway we can be of assistance?"

There was a pause time, instead of shouting. Finally an almost unintelligible whimper of, "S-spock?"

"I am here Jim, please come out," Spock's little boney shoulder was pressing more deeply into Bones', seeking comfort as Bones hoped Jimmy would.

"BUT I WON'T BE," a shout came back, followed by a sob.

Spock and Bones shared a surprised look. "What do you mean Jimmy?"

This brought up the heart of the matter. "MOMMY SAYS WE ARE MOVING TO SOME DUMB COLONY ON A PLANET FAR AWAY," these screeches of distress were followed by the sound of little feet brutally kicking the wall. Once it stopped a whisper followed as the door shook, meaning he was now leaning against it. "I'll never see you guys again."

They all sat there in a silence, letting that thought sink in. "Please come out Jimmy," Bones finally broke it, speaking in an equally quiet voice.

Bones and Spock moved back as the door opened a crack and Jimmy peaked out. When Bones opened his arms, he came bolting out, burying his face damp face in Bones' shoulder. They held each other, Spock hesitating to move closer, hovering at their side. But then Jimmy peeked up at him, all wide tearful eyes and held out an arm. Bones quickly found both of the younger boys in his arms.

"Don't worry," he murmured into the space where brown and black hair met. "We'll figure something out."

**A/N2: This is where my muse ran out, but I am thinking of continuing... Thoughts?**


End file.
